1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system which can optimize performance tuning of a cache memory for each of a plurality of application programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, storage consolidation where storages dispersed in each server are consolidated in a single place and connected to servers via a storage-dedicated network such as a SAN (Storage Area Network) has been widely used. As an operation pattern of the storage consolidation, common use of a storage system by a plurality of application programs or contents has been increasing. The storage system is configured with, for example, a disk array device and the like. A disk array device is configured by disposing numbers of disk drives in an array, and is constructed on the basis of, for example, RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Inexpensive Disks). On a physical storage region provided by the group of disk drives, at least one or more logical volumes are formed that are provided to a host device. The host device can read and write data for the logical volumes by issuing a write command or read command to the storage system.
In this type of storage system, a cache memory for temporarily storing write data for writing data into a disk drive or read data for reading data from the disk drive is mounted, to realize high speed I/O processing for the host device (For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-166993). For example, regarding a write access to the disk drive from the host device, completion of write processing is notified to the host device in response to writing of the write data into the cache memory, and destage is performed after a certain amount of cache data is accumulated. Regarding a read access to the disk drive from the host device, when the read data hits the cache memory, a high-speed access is realized by reading the read data from the cache memory.